venkonviolencefandomcom-20200215-history
EJ Visions Log
All visions from the user Eyeless Jack of the past. For an explanation, please visit the Visions page. This is for logging only. 10/06/16 To me (Nicole), EJ explains he saw a picture of me the other day from what I think was years ago, 2014 or so. He had a flash after viewing this image. He says it was a person like me, but older and wearing battle armor. It was very real to him. EJ also explains he has been having war dreams around this time as well, but didn't bother to report them to me and still hasn't. He can only remember fragments of battle. He reports hearing steel on steel and various very real sounds, though vivd. After asking about what I/she was doing, he has told me "commanding a force I'd say." ''He believes he was at their side as well, looking upon them. Afterwards, I asked for more details. Specifically flags. Reports of the flags he has said one he remembers was gold black having a wolf on it. No, this was not the one belonging to AmbroseMalachai. The other was a black backgrounds with a white sword with blood dripping, crossed by a white fist and forearm that also had blood. It was "inhuman looking" according to Eyeless Jack. He said he would try to draw it eventually, still nothing has been presented. A continuation around 7 PM says he felt proud in this event. The lady was smiling while giving orders, army rallied. Later in this conversation is us discussing the Cycle, and the early theories of it began here. 2/15/17 As of February, EJ has found out that Terrios528 and I are siblings. As for a more detailed vision, Eyeless Jack said Terri and I were in a room speaking of things he couldn't hear. Terri then was said to have yelled "''This is what is expected brother" ''towards me. EJ believes he was a part of the conversation, but dialect was directed towards me. There is no more detail to share other than it was one on how to deal with something. 5/2/17 Just today EJ has had another vision concerning BlackSmithy. There was no detail at all, only his name remembered. He revealed that his past name was "Aegeus". Meaning protector? I guess so. Other than that, EJ also said he was a General and one of our best. 5/16/17 EJ has now had a vision about a book he owned. He said it looked almost alive, as if it were breathing. When he opened it, he was presented with: "''Ask me anything and be specific, or else the response could be cryptic". EJ thought this was strange but seemed to know what he was doing in this vision. He proceeded to slit his finger and dropped blood on the page. The blood formed into a symbol and words unrecognizable today. He brought the info to me (Nicole). This information was used to beat Ambrose in combat. Capturing him, we were close to victory. EJ then said that same night we were raided by theives that set Ambrose free. Ambrose stole the sword belonging to Terrios528 to kill Venkons. Then I (Nicole) had challenged Ambrose to a solo combat. Just as I was about to kill him, he disappeared. We are working to find the book now. Perhaps if we find this book... we could find our weapons. Category:Ongoing Information